Domena publiczna
thumb|150px|Nieoficjalna ikona stosowana na [[Wikipedia|Wikipedii dla oznaczenia materiałów dostępnych w domenie publicznej.]] Domena publiczna (ang.: public domain) – w najwęższym znaczeniu jest to twórczość, z której można korzystać bez ograniczeń wynikających z uprawnień jakie mają posiadacze autorskich praw majątkowych, gdyż prawa te wygasły lub twórczość ta nigdy nie była lub nie jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego. Pojęcie to wywodzi się anglosaskiego common law i początkowo oznaczało grunty należące do państwa, które zostały udostępnione do bezpłatnego użytku publicznego, co później zostało rozciągnięte na własność intelektualną, która z różnych względów nie jest objęta ochroną prawa autorskiego i może w związku z tym być wykorzystywana bezpłatnie przez każdego . Pojęcie to jest nie tyle ściśle zdefiniowanym terminem prawniczym ile raczej popularną nazwą koncepcji, zgodnie z którą istnienie zasobu twórczości dostępnej bez ograniczeń dla każdego jest warunkiem swobodnego rozwoju kultury i nauki i dlatego czas i zakres ochrony prawno-autorskiej oraz również patentowej powinien stanowić kompromis między interesami twórców i całego społeczeństwa. W tym znaczeniu pojęcie to pojawia się np: w dokumentach i dyskusjach Światowej Organizacji Własności Intelektualnej. W dokumentach tych to pojęcie ma znaczenie dużo szersze niż tylko zbiór dzieł, do których nie występuje ograniczenie dostępu ze względu na ochronę praw autorskich, ale ogólnie do wszystkich, które nie mają finansowych lub instytucjonalnych barier publicznego wykorzystania - np: dostępnych na tzw. wolnych licencjach W zbliżony sposób definiuje też to pojęcie UNESCO . Terminu domena publiczna używa się też czasami w odniesieniu do wolnego oprogramowania oraz freeware lub shareware . Domena publiczna w Polsce W polskim systemie prawa autorskiego pojęcie domeny publicznej zasadniczo nie występuje wcale. Posługują się nim jednak środowiska związane z rozwojem tzw. wolnej kultury i otwartej edukacji . Koalicja Otwartej Edukacji organizuje coroczne obchody Dnia Domeny Publicznej . W polskim systemie prawa autorskiego nie istnieje możliwość wyzbycia się autorskich prawa osobistych a ich czas trwania jest nieograniczony w czasie.Art. 16, Ustawa o prawie autorskim z 1994 z póź. zmianami Część twórczości nie stanowi jednak przedmiotu tego prawaArt. 4, Ustawa o prawie autorskim z 1994 z póź. zmianami. W stosunku do twórczości, która stanowi przedmiot tego prawa można jedynie mówić o wygasaniu praw majątkowych. Prawa osobiste takie jak: obowiązek przypisywania autorstwa czy nienaruszalność formy i treści pozostają w mocy nawet po wygaśnięciu majątkowych praw autorskich. Ponadto, nawet jeśli do twórczości pierwotnej wygasły już prawa majątkowe, to do dzieła stanowiącego opracowanie (tłumaczenie, przeróbka, adaptacja) wygasanie praw majątkowych rozpoczyna się od dnia upublicznienia tego opracowania lub od daty śmierci autora opracowaniaArt 2. p. 1 Ustawa o prawie autorskim z 1994 z póź. zmianami Przechodzenie dzieł do domeny publicznej Jeśli przyjąć roboczą definicję domeny publicznej jako zbioru twórczości, który nie podlega ograniczeniom dostępu z tytułu ochrony majątkowych praw autorskich schemat przechodzenia do niej dzieł na podstawie zapisów ustawy z dnia 4 lutego 1994 r. o prawie autorskim i prawach pokrewnych z późniejszymi zmianami przedstawia się następująco: Znaczenie użytych symboli: ;Pytania o to czy twórczość stanowi przedmiot prawa autorskiemu ? ;Pytania o to, czy do dzieła wygasły majątkowe prawa autorskie ? Zobacz też * polskie zasoby w domenie publicznej * graficzne zasoby w domenie publicznej Linki zewnętrzne * Copyright Term and the Public Domain in the United States (na Texas University) * Center for the Study of the Public Domain (na Duke University, USA) Kategoria:Prawo własności intelektualnej af:Publieke domein als:Gemeinfreiheit ar:ملكية عامة ast:Dominiu públicu az:İctimai mülkiyyət bar:Gmoafreiheit bs:Javno vlasništvo bg:Обществено достояние ca:Domini públic cs:Volné dílo da:Public domain de:Gemeinfreiheit el:Κοινό κτήμα en:Public domain es:Dominio público eo:Publika havaĵo eu:Jabetza publiko fa:مالکیت عمومی fo:Almenn ogn fr:Domaine public en droit de la propriété intellectuelle français gl:Dominio público gu:Public domain ko:퍼블릭 도메인 hr:Javno vlasništvo ig:Public domain id:Domain publik ia:Dominio public it:Pubblico dominio he:רשות הציבור jv:Domain umum ka:საყოველთაო საკუთრება la:Dominium publicum lb:Domaine public lt:Viešo naudojimo režimas li:Publiek domein hu:Közkincs mk:Јавен домен ml:പൊതുസഞ്ചയം mr:Public domain ms:Domain awam nl:Publiek domein ja:パブリックドメイン no:Offentlig eiendom nn:Offentleg eigedom pt:Domínio público ro:Domeniul public ru:Общественное достояние sah:Киһи-аймах бас билиитэ sq:Domen publik simple:Public domain sk:Public domain sl:Javna last sr:Јавно власништво sh:Javno vlasništvo fi:Public domain sv:Public domain tl:Pampublikong dominyo th:สาธารณสมบัติ tr:Kamu malı uk:Суспільне надбання vi:Phạm vi công cộng zh:公有领域